


Missed Firsts

by irisqod



Series: The Baby at 221b [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fatherhood, Fear of loss, M/M, needle stick injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisqod/pseuds/irisqod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John looked up, pale-faced, and asked, “Well?” He was waiting to hear the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





End file.
